


"Who's Next?"

by Silverkitty04



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/M, Minor Character Death, Sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkitty04/pseuds/Silverkitty04
Summary: Justin and Claire were having a nice night out celebrating their 5th anniversary. Justin has a surprise for Claire, and on the way back they stumble across something they shouldn't have.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	"Who's Next?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is all original. The idea, plot, characters, etc. are all made from my mind.

It was a quiet Wednesday evening at La Fantaisie. There was a man playing the piano in the background amongst the quiet chatter of the restaurant’s patrons. Valentine’s day had just passed, and the restaurant was filled with red roses. At a small table near the center of the room, sat a lovely couple named Justin and Claire. Justin was a handsome young man, dark hair and green eyes that could make any girl swoon. He was from a fairly well-off family that only had his best interest at heart. He was wearing his best suit with a flower in his breast pocket, every time girls saw him they would swoon and wish he was theirs. His partner Claire was fair haired with bright, shining innocent blue eyes that looked like they could do no wrong. She was wearing a deep blue dress with matching heels and a purse. Today was the 5th anniversary since they had gotten together during their sophomore year in college. Of course, when reaching such a big milestone in their relationship, they had the right to spend a little extra.

At some point during the night, Justin excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Claire to continue her meal. A few minutes later, the restaurant fell silent and the piano man began to play a song. When she looked up, she saw Justin walking down the aisle to their table with a rose in his hand. Once he stopped in front of her, he looked her in the eyes, smiled, and started to give his speech.

The mood was still light when the newly engaged couple step outside the restaurant. The streets were lit by the lamps on the street, making it seem as if it were a scene taken straight out of a movie. Reminiscing about old memories, they laughed and joked about the years that flew by. There they were, walking and laughing, until they heard a voice coming from the alleyway.

“You’re making this so much harder than what it was supposed to be.” Said the man in the alleyway. Leaning their backs against the wall next to the alley, Justin and Claire waited with bated breaths.

“All you were supposed to do was walk in and give the man a letter. Is that so hard to do?” Justin inches closer and sees the man’s shadow on the wall of the backstreet. “You could have finished your task and gone about with your day. Instead, you decided to be a little liar and had the gall to fabric a story saying that I was forcing you!”

As Claire shuffled closer to hear better, she accidentally kicked a stray rock on the pavement. As if time had slowed down, the couple watched as the rock skidded across, wincing every time it made a sound.

“Who’s there?” the man calls out.

The pair behind the wall silently debate about what to do.

“I know you’re watching. Might as well make it easier for all of us and come out.”

Justin gets up, preparing to walk to the man. Claire pleads him not to go, but he ignores her. He hesitates before walking out from behind the wall with his draw up in a defensive position. Claire follows and stands behind him a few moments later. In front of them stands the man, blond hair, blue eyes, and a disappointed frown on his face. He is standing above a woman, on foot on her stomach, with a knife pointed at her in one hand and a gun pointing at the newcomers in the other. The woman on the ground was wearing a light blue dress with flowers on it, a white cardigan, or what seemed to be the remains of a cardigan, and mismatching sneakers. She looked like she was somewhere in her mid-20s, with wine colored hair and electric blue eyes looking up at Justin, silently screaming for help.

Somehow, in the few seconds of walking, Justin had changed from a scared man to a seemingly indifferent man.

“What’s up with her?” Justin asks while tilting his head in the direction of the woman.

“Nothing much.” The man answers. “Just teaching her a lesson about false accusations.”

Justin makes a contemplative sound before asking for his name.

“My names Charles, but you can call me Charlie.”

“Well nice to meet you Charlie. I’m Justin and this here,” he gestures to his fiancé, “is my fiancé, Claire.”

Charlie looked at Claire for a moment with a strange look in his eyes. She shuffled closer to Justin in fear.

“Well what are you two doing out on this fine Wednesday evening? Got somewhere to be?”

“We were on a date.” Claire says. “To celebrate our 5th anniversary. Justin just asked me to marry him.”

“Ah.” Charlie sighs. “Young love, so pure these days.”

The woman on the ground, sensing that the man above her was distracted, tried slipping out from under his foot. Caught off guard, Charlie stumbled a bit before stomping down on her leg, right on the bone. Crying out in pain, she collapsed on the ground with her hands catching her before she hit the ground. Seeing a broken beer bottle on the ground next to her, she began to formulate a plan.

Justin, after seeing the other man’s display of power, was starting to get nervous. He had finally come back to his senses and started to realize how potentially dangerous the man he was dealing with could be.

“Well,” Justin speaks, gaining Charlie’s attention, “We best be on our way. I promised Claire a nice night at home.”

He shifted from foot to foot anxiously, hoping the man would let them go in peace. No such chance.

Charlie looked at them, the friendly expression from before replaced by cold and calculating features.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” He said calmly. “You see, you’ve seen me commit assault and I’m sure you’ve figured out what I intend to do with her. Now, I can’t have you go home tonight and run and tell the police of what I’ve done tomorrow. So, I’ll give you a deal.”

The couple look at each other, silently wondering what he could possibly say.

“You’ve got two options. One, join me and then none of us can rat to the police or two, I can kill you both and no one will ever know. Simple as that.”

“Can we discuss this for a moment?” Claire hesitantly asked Charlie.

After receiving his consent, she pulls Justin to the side. From the edge Charlie’s vision, he could see her whisper in Justin’s ear. When she faced her fiancé, he frantically shook his head and whispered, although Charles could not hear what.

While Charlie was distracted, the girl underneath him suddenly grabbed the broken beer bottle and smashed it onto his foot. He howled in pain and held his leg as he bounced up and down in pain. Quickly the woman got up and tried to make a run for it. She almost got to the end of the alley before Charlie came back to his senses, aimed his gun, and pulled the trigger.

As if the world had slowed down, the bullet ripped through the air and met its target. The woman, mid-step, stumbled and fell while clutching her arm. Charlie walked towards her, gun in his hand, intent on finishing her off. As soon as she saw him coming, she scrambled to the entrance of the alleyway trying as hard as she could to get away from him. She didn’t get far.

The other two were still standing where they had been. One watching with horror, the other with indifference to the situation. After seeing the event unfold in front of their eyes, they decided to play it safe and follow what Charlie says. They were taking a gamble by putting their lives in the hands of a person who just took a life.

Once Charlie was back, he smiled at them and asked in a cheerful voice, “So, who’s next?”


End file.
